(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool which allows for quick and easy removal of objects from a hole in a workpiece. In particular, the tool of the present invention allows for quick and accurate removal of broken bolts from threaded holes in engine components.
(2) Related Art
In the past, objects, such as broken bolts, which were stuck in holes in a workpiece were removed from the holes by free hand drilling. However, there are many problems associated with the use of free hand drilling. Mainly, it is difficult to quickly align the drill bit with the center of the broken bolt. It is also difficult to maintain the alignment which results in crooked drilling and damage to the hole. One (1) solution was to use a drill bar such as the adjustable drill bar by United California Corporation. However, the adjustable drill bar is a unitary piece, which limits its use. To use the adjustable drill bar, the securing hole in the workpiece which is used to secure the adjustable drill bar to the workpiece must be in a straight line with the broken bolt to be removed. In addition, the securing hole must be a distance from the broken bolt less than the length of the bar. This greatly reduces the versatility of the tool.
There remains a need for a tool which is adjustable accurately and securely positioned over an object in a workpiece to enable accurate and quick removal of the object from the workpiece using a drill.